Oh I'm Nana? That's Great-Wait WHAT!
by Chocolate-Tama
Summary: I died on my birthday from cancer but I was Reborn too... Nana? WTF! I mean that's awesome and all but really! Why does God always pick on me? But I always wanted a child... WELL FROM HERE ON I'M SAWADA NANA! HERE TO CHANGE THE KHR WORLD! BELIEVE IT! Naruto moment! Rated T for... shits and stuff. Some characters may become OOC! VERY-PARENTAL!-NANA The story is post-phone for awhile
1. I died! And Reborn to Nana!

**Hello! Leanne here! Okay I know I have a a KHR oc story thingie majig but that's only when I'm hyper! And I always wanted to to the 'I'm Reborn into a character WTF?!' Thingy! I'll kinda do lots of these. I read some fiction about these and I always wanted to do this! So I thought, 'Why not do it on Nana?'**

* * *

You know when I died at my birthday, aged 34, I thought you go to heaven or hell.

But no.

All you see is pitch black, or darkness.

That sucks.

So being the idiot I am I walked around, hoping to find anything to get out of this hell-hole.

Oh you wanted to know how I died right?

Well I died of leukemia.

I had a loving little sister who bugs me all the time and couldn't cook. But could make a mean cereal bowl. A mother who was strict at times that was needed but kind and nice. A father who I never knew that much, because he walked out on us. But I was glad. He's a drunk, abusive bastard. I had tons of cousins. 2 uncles and 2 aunts. 2 grandmas who I loved dearly. Best friends who I always count on. And a loving husband. But sadly I didn't have children... I always wanted one... Oh well.

It was a good life. And I enjoyed every minute-no second of it.

I was grateful to God for letting me stay for a bit longer.

Everyday they visit me, they begged the nurses to stay longer.

I was touched.

It was not everyday you see someone- so caring. So hopeful.

It was painful to see them cry when my heartbeat went dead. Especially when it was on my birthday. They never thought I would die on that day.

But I knew.

My last dying breath was "I love you, Goodbye." And my heartbeat went dead. I had a smile on my face. With a tear slid down out of my eyes.

I wanted them to know I loved them with all my heart.

Yes. It was a good life. And I'm grateful.

But I guess God wasn't finish with me yet.

I saw a the brightest light I ever saw.

It engulf me.

* * *

I guess I woke up because I hear birds singing, the sunshing, etc.

And I smell something burning.

Is my sister cooking again?

I got off of bed and headed downstairs.

Did we even have a stairs?

I must be hallucinating.

I got to the kitchen and see... a pan on fire...

Cool.

Wait what?!

"Someone call the firefighters! 9-1-1! Help! My pan is on fire!" I screamed trying to find the fire extinguisher.

I found it underneath the sink.

"HASTA LA FIESTA BABY!" I shrieked pulling the thing like a gun. I know I got that from Terminator. Don't judge!

White stuff came out of the end. That just sounded wrong...

"Mwhahahahaha! Burn baby burn!- I mean- MARSHMALLOWS!" Yeah I know... epic fails.

And the fire disappeared.

"YOSHA!" I fist-pumped. (I imagine Nana doing that and I LOL'D)

"M-mom?!" A voice peeped behind me.

I slowly turned around to see the most adorable thing in the Yuniverse.

"SO CUTE!~" I squealed glomping the poor kid. LUSSERIA MOMENT!~

"Hiee! M-mom?!" Said the adorbes thing in the Yuniverse.

Wait... mom?

I slowly let go of the person who named me 'mom' and got a good looked at him.

Fluffy hair, brown chocolate eyes, smooth paleish skin.

O...

M...

G!

He's Sawada Tunayoshi!

Wait a second...

Holy Xanxus-in-a-tu-tu-dress!

I'm in Katekyo Hitman Reborn?!

* * *

**And scene!**

**Well I hope you like it! Leave a review PLEASE!~**


	2. Reborn is here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! :(**

* * *

So 2 years have passed when I died and reborn as Sawada Nana.

It was awesome really.

I mean I'm a mother to an adorable teenager who will one day be a mafia boss.

Oh how they grow up so fast!

"Tsuna! Tsu-kun!" I shouted from beneath the stairs after finishing making breakfast.

I made waffles, eggs, harsh brown and some celery for my baby boy!

What? He's a growing boy! And I always wanted a child! So back off before I go all ninjah on you! Thought so...

He didn't seem to answer.

I sighed. Typical teens.

I went upstairs to wake him up or else Hibari will bite him to death.

It was 7:00. But I wanted him to not worry of being late to school.

I went into his room and saw... a big mess.

IT LOOK LIKE A FUCKING TORNADO PASSED BY HERE!

I sighed again. Looks like I'll have another busy day!

"Tsu-kun!" I gently shook him.

"Mmmf" Was my only replie of the dead.

"Hmm" I stroke my non-existed beard thinking what to do...

"Tsuna! If you don't come downstairs I will force you to eat TUNA!"

He jolted wide awake.

"I'm up!" He said scratching his hair.

"Get ready okay? I want you to be early for school!"

A light bulb.

"Oh! There's a tutor coming by the way! To train for the next Generation! Won\t that be fun Tsu-kun?" I tilted my head with my eyes close smiling.

"Mom I don't need a tutor!" He protest.

But I was already at the door silently laughing like Mukuro.

"Kufufufufu~"

* * *

After 45 minutes the doorbell rang.

"Ara ara? Whose at the door I wonder?"

_IT'S REBORN! _My inner-self said.

_I Knoooorrrrr!_

_Kyaa!~ I can't wait to meet him!_

_Calm down inner-fangirlism. Remember he can read minds?_

_Oh yeah..._

I opened the door and there he was.

The Number 1# Hitman.

So cool!

Being the 'mature' adult I am I kept my cool.

"Hmm? A baby? Are you lost little guy?" I bend so he won't crane his neck up that much.

"I'm not a baby I'm a Hitman." He squeaked.

I never hugged him right there.

THAT WAS THE CUTEST VOICE I EVER HEARD!

Aside from Tsuna of course he god damn adorable!

"Aww! Cute! But where's your parents?" I asked concerned. And it ain't fake!

"Dead." He said bluntly.

I smiled at him. He looked shock for the number 1# hitman.

I took off his hat and patted his head.

"Well I suppose you staying with me little guy!" I smiled at him. Cue they sparkly random shit backround.

He smirked and nodded pleased that I shown no pity to him. I knew he would hate that.

"By all means come in!" I open the door more widely saying 'Come in!'.

He did.

* * *

"Mom whose that?" Tsuna asked staring at Reborn curiously.

"My name is Reborn and I'm your Tutor." He introduce himself as he kicked him on the head.

Good impression I must say.

But I kinda changed the timeline.

Well sucks to suck.

I went to the kitchen so they could have some privacy.

* * *

Clean, clean, clean, clean, clean, clean, clean, clean, clean, clean, clean, clean, clean, clean, clean, clean, clean, clen, clean, clean, clean, clean, squirt, squeak!

Now repeat that 5 times.

And repeat that again.

So Reborn decided to go with the Tuna- I mean Tsuna to school...

That cute bastard...

Anyways I was stuck with cleaning.

Sucks to suck when your a single mom well not really, but my husband is on some 'oil' job thingy majig, but he's actually working in the CEDEF.

Well I gotta wait for Tsuna now...

Le sigh~

Let's hope time flies by fast!

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" He shouted from the entrance as I finished up supper.

"Alright! Come and eat Tsu-kun! Reborn-chan!" I said cheerfully.

Todays supper is; Rice, steak, sauce, and a few greens.

It was enough for 3 people.

But knowing soon that lots of people will come stay here with me, so I gotta cook more.

Knowing Lambo's hunger I got to cook double...

Mushrooms on a Pogo stick!

I need to buy more food!

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Please leave a review so I could do more chapters!~**

**REVIEEEEWWWWWWW!1**


	3. GAH! MANIKINS! DAMN YOU DUMBLES!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Just the story!**

* * *

I head to the store to buy some meat, rice, greens, etc.

But DAMN these bags are heavy!

I dragged them panting, it was a good thing nobody was on the streets or else they would think I'm weird... Wait I am...

So me being the crazy marshmallow I am, I started dancing like a ballerina.

Cue the strange stares~

"WHAT YOU NEVER SAW A BUTTERFLY DANCE BEFORE!" I shouted at the manikin.

"..." Was his only answer... Coward...

So me being the Marshmallow I am, I side kick his face.

My reaction: =w=

People Reactions: O.O/o.o/:O/-.-/T.T

It flew 56 meters!

"YESH BOW DOWN TO MY GLORY!~" I started doing a weird dance move.

People started laughing their pants off.

"THOU SHALL BE SMITTEN BY MY PAN OF THEE FURY!" I whipped up a pan out of nowhere and started hitting the Manikins.

My groceries lied there lonely... DAWWW!~

I picked up my bags and started going home calmly.

Everyone was still laughing...Nerds...

* * *

I was relaxing by drinking coffee and rereading the Harry Pottah!(potter!)

I started sobbing at the sad sentence.

_"I? I see myself holding woven socks!" _(Or something between those lines)

I always wanted those woven socks!

I heard the door open and here comes... TUNA AND REBORN!

Apparently they saw me crying.

"Mom?! Whats wrong?" Tsuna asked worriedly... that sweet Tuna!

I pointed at the sentence where Dumbledore said what I said a couple minutes ago...

He sweat-drops.

"Dinner will be done in an hour!" I said standing up from my chair to start cooking!

Though I will never forgive that Dumbles... Ah oh well! No use crying over spilled milk!

* * *

**After an hour**

* * *

We all ate in silence...

"..."

"..."

"...meh...meh...meh..."

Okay not all of us.

"Mom? What are you doing?" He asked. Reborn rose an eyebrow at me.

I looked at them confusedly.

"I'm doing nothing..." I replied.

They kept staring at me...

STARE~

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T KICK THE DUDES FACE!" I shouted covering my beautiful face.

"..."

"..."

They reminded me so much of Bob the Manikin. Who I kicked... No? Poor reader! Here have a pea!

I started throwing peas at the fourth wall.

"Stop trying to break in the fourth wall mom!" Tsuna cried.

"Fnnn" Was my reply. Yep I stole that from Reborn! TAKE THAT BABEH!

He looked at me weirdly from the said 'BABEH!'

Oopsies I forgot he could read minds! Haha!

I finished my plate. I picked it up and put it in the sink rinsing it.

I went into the other room.

* * *

A day has passed in the Sawada Household.

* * *

I heard a knock on the door at 7:43.

"Ara ara? I wonder whose there?" OH MY GODS! (PERCY JACKSON BITCHES!) DEJA VU!

I opened the door and there was Gokudera.

"Sup?" Was my greeting.

* * *

**I'm done my loyal readers! :D I read your comments and I'm so touched :D! I know (NO YOU DIDN'T YOU DUMB SHIT!) I'm taking this fast but well I'm 12 and a novice at this so... DON'T JUDGE!**

***Hides behind a small rock***

**REVIEW=MORE CHAPS! AND LOVE!**


	4. (I skipped) NANANAPPED BY

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna do this anymore! *pout***

**Warning: Cookies and pans will be harmed in this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! BEWARE!**

**Bitch.**

**And today is my... BIRTHDAY~ I TURNED INTO A FUCKING 13 YEAr OLD O: **

**Feels weird~**

**I WANT CAKE!**

**Plus I skipped to the Varia arc so yeas~ ^=w=^**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING JUUDAIME'S MOTHER!" He bowed respectfully.

Sweet boy.

"Tsu-kun! Your friend is here!" I called out.

"Hai!" He got off the chair taking a piece of toast putting it in his mouth.

"Good morning Juudaime!" Gokudera bowed to Tsuna. Pfft Nerd.

"Good morning to you too Gokudera-kun!" He muffled from his toast.

They went out after saying goodbye.

Reborn was long gone when Tsuna left... probably stalking him... stalker!

I heard something rustle.

I grabbed a kitchen knife.

_**"S**__how yourself!"_ I said calmly but deadly.

"Ushishishi~ Where's the future Vongola Decimo's mother?" The voice asked.

_**"You speaking to her"**_I replied coldly.

"Target: Found~"

Then everything blacked out.

Shitzerella!

Didn't get to finish my cookie!

Damn aliens...

* * *

Someone poked me with a knife.

Reaction? Nothing.

Repeat that first sentence but this time stab.

"MOTHA FUCKAH WITH A YUNICORN SAY WHA?!" I screamed clutching my now stabbed arm.

"Oi woman-trash!" I looked at the person who called my peanut. Uh-I mean woman-trash.

"Wha tah!"

"Get up."

"No"

"Get up."

"NOwys"

"Get up."

"Taco"

"Get up."

"Peanut butter."

"Get up."

"Vagina."

"Get up."

"Squabbles."

"Get up."

"Want a cookie?"

"Get up."

"No?"

"Get up."

"Okay no cookie for you!" I nibbled on my special cookie.

"Get up."

"...NOM...NOM...NOM...NOM...NOM..."

**"GET UP!"**

"Take a breath mint ya stink!" I plug my poor nose from the stench.

He went out the door slamming it.

"Sheesh someone's on their period." I mumbled still plugging my nose.

And there I sat in a deep gloomy place where a emo kid would have LOTS of ideas to write in their diaries say

_This place is cold and gloomy like my soul... I love it...-C.C_

Yurp a good emo place for a emo kid called C.C

* * *

Somewhere in the deep blue/green world called Earth...

"Wachoo!" A teenage girl rubbed her nose.

_Someone must be talking about me... probably mean cold things to me...bummer...-C.C_

* * *

I have a weird imagination.

This must be why I don't get much friends...

Meh!

Anyways there's a bed so Imma go sleep!

* * *

Dreamland: **CENSORED!**

**This place is full of Yunicorns and walnuts, with naked babies!**

**Please turn back now or SHE will get you!**

**Say Sawada Nana 3 times and SHE will get YOU!**

**Bewares!**

**BEWARE!**

**Lots of love**

**-Chocolate-Tama**


	5. Turkey and scaring the shit of people!

**Here's the awesome chappy you all been waiting for!~ (For some weirdos) :D**

**WARNING!: SOME LOVE FLUFF GOING ON! AND CREEPING THE SHIT OUT OF SOME PEEPS!**

**:D**

* * *

_"Nana~ Nana~" A weird voice called out my name. Well Nana's name._

_"What?" I answered hesitantly thinking a taco will pop out of nowhere... oh wait I'd eat it! (=w=)_

_"There you are Nana!~" _

_I look behind me and saw... the most handsomest man I ever met!_

_He had dark blond hair with tan skin. He looked ripped. He had soft caring(strict at times) brown eyes I ever saw. His smile was beaming like the night time moon._

_He was gorgeous._

_I blushed like a schoolgirl just looking at him._

_"U-um... yes?" I reply shyly playing with my fingers._

_He lifted my chin making me look towards his eyes._

_Beautiful._

_He place his lips on mine._

_"I love you."_

* * *

:D BACK TO REALITY um erm... Anime :D

* * *

I woke up my heart beating fast.

I rubbed my head trying to focus on the ingredients on the tomato sauce.

Tomatos...

Why do they even exist? Weird name too...

I'm getting off topic here aren't I?

Dammit.

I got up wiping off the imaginary dust.

I was in a room filled with expensive luxury.

The desk was covered in diamonds... shiny!

I started poking the desk.

"Interesting..." I muttered examining it more.

* * *

**ANUS POV! I MEAN XANXUS POV! :D**

* * *

I left the room irritated of the damn woman. (WHO EVER GUEST IT WAS XANXUS YOU GET A DAMN COOKEH!)

I sat down on my favorite seat.

On the coffee table stood the most glorious crimson liquid that was created.

Wine.

I took a sip but I heard a explosion coming from the west wing...

The door slammed open with that damned woman holding a turkey like a football player with a crazed look on her face.

Wait... Is that a half eaten banana on her other hand?

* * *

**Nana POV!**

* * *

I'm so bored!

Ooo! Look! Banana!

I tooked the banana and peeled upside down. It takes a lot of strings and you don't have to pick on them. But you need to use your fingernails or not. It depends how hard or breakable it is.

I bit on it.

Then there were sparkles and YUNIcorns everywhere!

Wait was that a flying turkey?

It flew away...

"NOES COME BACK!"

So being a marshmallow I am I followed it even though the fucking damn door was locked... I kicked it down... this is going into my FUDGING BUDGET!

I know! Blame it on Squalo!

Wait no... BLAME IT ON THE BARREL!

I glared at the chair. "Wat you lookin at punk?"

The chair shivered. Wuss.

The turkey was disappearing from view from the far distance and started running like there was fire on my ass.

"COME BACK HERE HOE!" I shrieked at it. It went through a door and I snatched the doornob, twisted it and pull it harshly.

T'was a kitchen here.

And low and behold there was a turkey!

I grabbed it and alarms were blaring.

"VOI! WHO THE HELL IS TOUCHING THE FUCKING TURKEY?! IS IT YOU BELGHOR?!" A voice boomed nea the door.

Uh oh.

ALIENS!

"FUCK YOU! I HAVE A GUN AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO SHOOT ASSWIPE!" (Nana is so OOC! BEYOND)

Voi guy kicked the door down... why couldn't he just opened it? Stupid man.

"Tee hehehehehe!" I giggled manically.

He looked scared at my giggleyness.

The banana must've kicked in.

I skipped towards him and looked at him batting my eyelashes "Hey there **Handsome**~" That scared the shit out of him.

"G-guh..." He fainted.

I smiled not looking at him but looking at Belghor who was behind him.

"Why hello there **_Princess~_**" He too fainted.

I place the turkey unde my arms like a football player.

"Time to PAR-TAY!" I found a room of bombs and explosives. My eyes widen with pleasure and grinned sadistcally. "Kishi"

I took a lighter from a random guard by knocking him out with the turkey.

I lit one and took of the thingy from a hand grenade.

I started running to the east laughing away.

I opened the door only to find Xan-xan there~

"KYAA!~ XANXUS!" I mega glomp him the turkey lay forgotten.

He pointed his gun at my forehead. I grinned.

I kissed his forehead motherly like.

* * *

**THEE YA ARE BITCHES! :D**


	6. Sorta like a Drabble but still the same

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPY MY LOYAL WEIRDOS~**

**:D**

**WARNING! FAMILY FLUFF!~**

**SO FLUFFY! AND A MEGA OOCNESS! And short...**

* * *

I hugged Xanxus stroking his hair.

He fell asleep from all the crying. I never knew he had that of a sad childhood.

He wanted to be boss of the Vongola because he wanted to make his father proud. Nono.

He was rid from his unloving mother on his birthday. Yet he still loved her.

Who knew this badass mofo was actually very emotional?

Poor man- boy.

His breathing was relaxed due to sleeping.

I lifted him up and place him on the bed.

I was about to leave but a soft voice spoke "Don't leave." Like a small child's sadden voice.

I lie beside him and hugged him cuddling but in a parent kind of way.

Soon drowsiness walked on me.

I felt my eyelids slowly closing.

I sucummed to darkness awaiting for the dream to come.

* * *

_You know you're ruining the timeline._

**_I know._**

_Sigh you shall bring trouble in the future!_

**_Hmmm._**

_Although you have a big role in this..._

_I, Fate hereby make you a Boss of the Night Sky, and you will gain powers beyond strength. But be careful it will lead to grave dangers! Do you accept Sawada Nana?_

**_I accept._**

_Though it shall be. May luck be your guide Nana-no, Boss of the Night Sky._

* * *

I woke up gasping drench with sweat. I always hated that feeling! Know I have to take a shower...

Xanxus was still snoozing away. I kissed his forehead and left the room not noticing red eyes following me.

* * *

**SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! But it was kinda a drabble though... but it wa sweet right?  
**

**REVIEWS=MORE CHAPPY AND LURVE!**

**:D**


End file.
